japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitsuaki Madono
Mitsuaki Madono (真殿 光昭; born on July 28, 1964 in Osaka, Japan) is a Japanese voice actor. He's known for voicing: Kon in Bleach. Animation Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Kung Fu Panda (2008) - Crane *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - Crane *Megamind (2014) - Minion, Space Mama *Shark Tale (2005) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Bleach (2012) - Kon (ep365) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2006-2007) - Kaname Ōgi *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008) - Kaname Ōgi *D.Gray-man (2008) - Cell Roron *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Tsukikami *Digimon: Xros Wars (2010) - Neptunemon *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya 2wei Herz! (2015) - Issei Ryūdō (ep2) *Fate/stay night (2006) - Issei Ryūdō *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2005) - Man of Lan Evo VI *Inuyasha: The Final Act (2009-2010) - Byakuya of Illusions *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2007) - Hibiki Kugenin/Siegfried *Nurarihyon's Grandson: Millenium Demon Capital (2011) - Blue Namahage, Red Namahage *Persona 4 the Animation (2011-2012) - Tōru Adachi *Persona 4 the Golden Animation (2014) - Tōru Adachi *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal: Season III (2016) - Kenji Tsukino *Sword Art Online (2012) - Kagemune *X (2001-2002) - Sorata Arisugawa 'Anime Shorts' *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya 3rei!! (2016) - Issei Ryūdō (ep1) 'Movies' *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black: I Call Your Name (2008) - Kon *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2006) - Kon *Evangelion The New Movie: Prelude (2007) - Additional Voices *Fate/stay night Theatrical Version: Heaven's Feel I: presage flower (2017) - Issei Ryūdō *Ranma ½: The Battle of Nekonron China! Fight to Break the Rules!! (1991) - Daihakusei *Ranma ½: The Battle of Togenkyo! Rescue the Brides!! (1992) - Tōma 'OVA' *Armored Trooper Votoms: Pailsen Files (2008) - Vasco (ep8) *éX-Driver (2000-2001) - Ogawa Mechanic *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2012) - Hibiki Kugenin/Siegfried (ep2) *Nurarihyon's Grandson (2013) - Namahage (ep2) *Persona 4 the Golden Animation: Thank You, Mr. Accomplice (2014) - Tōru Adachi *Ranma ½ (1993-1994) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *2nd Super Robot Wars OG (2012) - Yūki Jegnan *Atelier Elie: The Alchemist of Salburg 2 (1998) - Ruven Filnir *Bleach: Blade Battlers (2006) - Kon *Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd (2007) - Kon *Bleach Wii: The Drawn Sword's Glittering Rondo (2006) - Kon *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion: Lost Colors (2008) - Kaname Ōgi *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Sharpner *Eureka Seven: New Vision (2006) - Shaun Banks *Eureka Seven TR1: New Wave (2005) - Shaun Banks *Fate/stay night: Réalta Nua (2007) - Issei Ryūdō *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle (2013) - Jōsuke Higashikata *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (2015) - Jōsuke Higashikata *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple: Fierce Fight! The Eight Fists of Ragnarok (2007) - Hibiki Kugenin/Siegfried *Mana Khemia 2: The Fallen Academy and the Alchemists (2008) - Tony Eisler *Musou Orochi 2: Ultimate (2013) - Yinglong *Persona 4 (2008) - Tōru Adachi *Persona 4: The Golden (2012) - Tōru Adachi *Persona 4: The Ultimate: Ultra Suplex Hold (2013) - Tōru Adachi *Tales of Innocence (2007) - Hasta Ekstermi *Tales of Innocence R (2012) - Hasta Ekstermi Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (54) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (4) *Years active on this wiki: 1991-2020. Category:Japanese Voice Actors